Pimp Piece
by Rob Lucci
Summary: Set sail for Pimp Piece! It's the name of the golden condom on the Coke Line!
1. Chapter 1

Pimp Piece

Chapter 1

There once was a man named Gold Roger who was King of the Pimps. He had fame, power, and women beyond your wildest dreams. Before they chopped his dick off, these were the final words he said. "My golden condom is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left every whore I owned in one piece." Ever since, pimps from all over the world set sail for the Coke Line in search for the Pimp Piece, the condom that would make their dreams come true!

It was a cool and cloudy day on the Going Merry. Luffy was sitting on the lamb head looking into the water. Zoro was napping. Nami was drawing up maps. And Usopp was making shuriken for his shuriken shooting star technique.

Luffy suddenly sprung up to his feet and exclaimed, "I'M HUNGRY!" So he ran to the ship's kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. There wasn't. "We need a cook!" Luffy said to himself. The Straw Hat pirate captain turned towards the door to leave when he saw Nami standing in the way. "What's up Nami?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Oh nothing, Luffy. I just heard you were hungry…" Nami casually said as she looked at the ceiling.

"Well you heard right!" Luffy boasted. "Can I have a tangerine?" Luffy asked as his stomach growled.

"No." Nami stated. "But I have something else you can eat." Nami said seductively as she approached her captain.

"Well what is it? I'm hungry." Luffy said impatiently.

Nami sat up on the table and gestured to herself. "You can eat me, Captain." She was extremely horny and wanted Luffy in the best of ways. Luffy understood what his navigator meant, so he started nibbling on her neck. Nami let out a moan as Luffy moved his nibbling to her collar bone. Nami lay down on the table and let Luffy continue. Luffy pulled Nami's shirt off and started licking her stiff, pink nipples.

"Oh Luffy, I'm so wet!" Nami moaned as Luffy trailed his tongue down her stomach to her belly button. Luffy slipped Nami's skirt off and started to nibble on her hip. Nami's heavy panting excited Luffy as his member started to stiffen. Luffy's fingers started messing with orange haired girl's slit. Nami's moans became louder. Luffy then went down on his navigator. He licked everything he could get his tongue on and ate Nami out until she screamed.

"I'm… gonna… cum…" Nami panted as Luffy ate more and more. Just then Luffy's face was covered in Nami's warm cream.

"Your juices taste amazing Nami." Luffy said as he licked his lips. "Do you wanna taste mine?" Luffy asked his randy crew mate.

"Hell yes." Nami gasped as she got up and yanked down her captain's shorts. "Wow…" Nami said as she saw Luffy's member standing at full attention. It was longer than she thought. She spat in her hand and started jerking the Paramecia user off. Nami licked Luffy's hard dick only to find out that it tasted like rubber. But Nami didn't care, because she shoved Luffy's throbbing, vainly cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head. Luffy grabbed the back of the thief's head and shoved his dick as far down her throat as he could. Nami gagged but she continued still. Nami cradled Luffy's balls and licked the head of his dick which made Luffy twitch.

"Almost… More Nami, more…" Luffy moaned right before he shot his hot, salty cum all over Nami's face. But before Nami could clean up, Luffy shoved his pulsating cock into Nami's wet, tight snatch. Nami screamed as Luffy violently thrust in and out. Luffy's stamina was amazing, because Nami's pussy was starting to get numb but Luffy kept going.

"Captain, please stop. It's numb…" Nami gasped as Luffy pounded her harder and harder. So Luffy slowly pulled his dick out of his partner. "Thank you Lu-"Before she could finish, Luffy shoved his fat cock inside Nami's dry, tight asshole. Nami's screams were that of pleasure and pain. Luffy pushed in and out faster than before as Nami started to tear up.

"Here I come…" Luffy yells as he shoots his load inside of Nami's asshole. Luffy pulls out and shoves his softening member inside of Nami's mouth. Nami nearly gags from the taste but Luffy controls her head with his hand. Luffy cums a third time as he shoots his seed down Nami's throat. Nami swallows and falls to the ground exhausted. Luffy leaves her there, he has to take a piss.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Pimp Piece

Chapter 2

There once was a man named Gold Roger who was King of the Pimps. He had fame, power, and women beyond your wildest dreams. Before they chopped his dick off, these were the final words he said. "My golden condom is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left every whore I owned in one piece." Ever since, pimps from all over the world set sail for the Coke Line in search for the Pimp Piece, the condom that would make their dreams come true!

It was a cool, cloudy day on the Going Merry. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were sailing and enjoying themselves until Usopp came running from the deck.

"Luffy, Luffy! There's a weird looking ship ahead!" Usopp exclaimed to his captain.

"Really? What's it look like Usopp?" Luffy asked gleefully.

"It looks like a fish, it might be a restaurant." Usopp explained.

"I say we check it out." Nami suggested to the three pimps.

"Fine." Zoro sighed.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled as he threw his fists in the air and ran to the deck. The others slowly followed.

"Welcome to the Baratie!" Chef Zeff greeted as the Straw Hat pimps entered the Baratie.

"This doesn't look like a restaurant!" Luffy wined looking around the ship.

"Restaurant? Crap no! This hasn't been a restaurant since that crap baby eggplant head took over." Zeff complained.

"Well what is it now?" Usopp eagerly asked the long, mustached man.

"Can't you see you crap long nose?" Zeff insulted, "it's a 24 hour, floating, strip club."

"I'm glad I came then." Zoro smiled as he walked over to the bar.

"Zoro, wait up!" Luffy said as he ran to the bar with him.

"Is that a cat walk?" Usopp cooed as he walked towards the private dancers.

"Damnit…" Nami muttered as she began to walk around.

Luffy and Zoro were sitting at the bar. Pattie was bar tending and serving Zoro rum every five minutes. "Is there any food?" Luffy begged to Pattie.

"Fer da last time, kid, alls we gots is peanuts and pretzels fer da drinks!" Pattie said irritably to the hungry rubber man. Luffy got up from the bar after he ate all the pretzels and peanuts and sulked around. Usopp was sitting at a chair while a half dressed woman danced on his lap. Nami was watching the poll dancers, trying to learn some moves. When all of a sudden, a sharp dressed, blond haired, chain smoker jumped on the cat walk. The lights dimmed and different colored spot lights shone upon him.

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and announced, "Lovely ladies and crap gentlemen, my name is Sanji and I own the Baratie strip club! Welcome and thank you all for coming. Do we have a show for you! Everyone show your crap appreciation for Alvida and her Slip-Slip Devil Fruit powers!" Sanji then took a drag from his cigarette as he walked off stage and the beautifully, thin Alvida started dancing to music. Luffy saw Sanji and ran after him. Sanji walked to the back room and sat down, but before his ass could touch the comfortable chair Luffy bust in.

"I want foooooood!" Luffy yelled at the pimp. "I know you can cook, so fix me some meat!"

"Get out of here you crap kid!" Sanji said as he started kicking towards the straw hat pimp. It looked as though a fight would ensue, however, at that moment Nami walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Nami said surprised that Luffy and Sanji were about to fight.

"Oh, what a lovely girl!" Sanji cooed to Nami, completely forgetting about Luffy.

"Stay away from my whorish navigator!" Luffy threatened the love struck pimp.

"Hey, kid! Let me fuck your lady and I'll cook you whatever you want. How about it?" Sanji reasoned to Luffy.

"Ok! Have fun! Bye!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami shouted back to her pimp captain. However, her yell for help was muffled by a hand on the back of her head and a giant throbbing cock in her mouth. Sanji's pants were already down, and his shlong fully erect. Nami wanted to protest his new, foreign cock in her mouth, but she liked it. And it actually tasted good, a lot better than Luffy's rubber penis. So she started sucking Sanji's fat cock. Then Sanji grabbed Nami's head and started face fucking her mouth. Nami gagged, but liked it. So she got free and started licking and sucking on the blond haired pimp's balls. His short, curly, blond nut hairs tasted sweet.

"Suck my dick, not my balls." Sanji said in protest as he smacked Nami in the face with his eight inch dick. So she obeyed and grabbed his dick and sucked it like the straw to a tangerine shake. Right when Sanji was about to shoot his load, he pulled his dick out of Nami's mouth and shot his hot cum all over her face and even in her eye.

Nami started to cry in pain from the salty sperm in her eye, but Sanji had already taken off his tie and stuffed it in her mouth. Nami mumbled and whimpered as Sanji started ripping off the navigator's clothes. Sanji grabbed Nami's D cup sized tits and shoved them in his mouth and face. He bit and pinched the horny girl's hard, pink nipples until she moaned.

He then turned the orange haired beauty around and bent her over a table. He then slid Nami's thong from within her ass crack down and shoved his dick in her snatch. She cried out more, but her screams of pleasure/ pain were still muffled by the club owner's tie. Sanji jerked his cock in and out of the crying girl's vag. Sanji didn't stop his onslaught of humping until Nami was too dry to continue. But Sanji didn't care.

At that moment, Zoro came walking into the back room to spy on what was happening. But at the sight of his whorish crewmate being fucked dry, turned him on.

"Hey blondie, mind if I join?" Zoro asked the still thrusting pimp.

"Nope, the more the merrier." Sanji replied while in mid- hump. Zoro then pulled his sash off and dropped his pants. He then approached Nami and shoved his dick into her tight asshole. She screamed so loud that the two pimps were sure the customers could hear. But Zoro and Sanji kept pounding Nami's holes until they were content. As Zoro's furry, green bush padded the harsh pounding he was giving to her ass; Nami was still forcefully being double penetrated over a table with a tie stuffed in her mouth.

And then, as if by some odd chance of fate, the two pimps both came in Nami at the same time. Nami let out a sigh of relief as it appear the fucking ended, until Zoro and Sanji switched places and started humping Nami into a submission again. This new pounding lasted for about thirty minutes until Luffy came busting back into the room.

"Hurry up cook, I'm still hungry!" Luffy yelled to Sanji.

"Fine, but take me with you. I want to punish this little thing all the time!" Sanji said to the captain of the Straw Hat Pimps.

"Deal!" Luffy agreed. The four pimps, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, walked out of the floating strip join and onto the Going Merry. Nami close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Pimp Piece

Chapter 3

There once was a man named Gold Roger who was King of the Pimps. He had fame, power, and women beyond your wildest dreams. Before they chopped his dick off, these were the final words he said. "My golden condom is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left every whore I owned in one piece." Ever since, pimps from all over the world set sail for the Coke Line in search for the Pimp Piece, the condom that would make their dreams come true!

It was a cold and snowy day on the Merry Go. The Straw Hat pimps had just reached the Coke Line and were approaching their first island.

"I think our navigator is broken!" Usopp said as he came on deck.

"What's wrong with her?" Sanji asked his long nosed crew mate.

"She just won't stay wet when I'm sexing her," Usopp replied to the Pimps.

"Maybe she needs to see a doctor," Zoro stated, "we could see if there is a doctor on this winter island."

"Good idea Zoro!" Luffy shouted. The crew of pimps docked the Merry Go and went into the nearest village with Nami in Sanji's arms.

"Where is your doctor?" Luffy asked a tall old woman. The villager pointed up to a castle on top of a giant, snowy hill. The pimps had no other choice but the trek up the hill to find the doctor.

"Is the doctor here?" Luffy yelled as he pounded his fist on the castle doors. Just then a small, upright reindeer in a red hat and red shorts answered the door.

"I am a doctor," said the animal.

"You can talk?" Usopp said in shock as he jumped back and fell into the snow.

"What is your name?" Sanji asked the animal doctor.

"My name is Dr. Tony Tony Chopper. Now come inside," said Chopper.

"What is wrong with the woman?" Chopper asked the pimps as they sat down inside of the warm castle.

"She just dried up!" Usopp sputtered.

"Hmmmmm…. Well I need you four to go down to the village and grab some supplies to fix her, let me write up a list," Chopper said to the Straw Hat pimps. Chopper wrote up a list and gave it to Sanji. Then Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji left the castle to head for the village. Chopper laid Nami down on his operating table and started to study her. He started by undressing Nami and feeling her warm, unconscious body. Chopper started by rubbing her hot, soft pussy with his hoof. Then he decided to try out that vag for himself.

Chopper had the powers of a devil fruit, so he could change his dick from a human's to a reindeer's in seconds. Chopper changed into his human form and slowly inserted his human penis into Nami's loose, dry snatch. It was painful, but Chopper kept thrusting into her. He then remembered that a reindeer penis didn't need a wet pussy, so he flipped the passed out Nami over the table and changed into his reindeer form. Chopper shoved his thick, red, animal cock into Nami and started violently spearing the young whore. Chopper's large, brown, furry balls kept slapping Nami's stomach and eventually woke her up. She turned around to sky that a reindeer had mounted her and was killing her snatch with his throbbing cock. Before Nami could scream from shock, she screamed from a wet, creamy orgasm.

"You fixed me! Thank you so much!" Nami said to the now changed Chopper.

"Your welcome, I am a doctor after all," Chopper said gleefully. Suddenly, the rest of the pimps entered the castle and noticed Nami was up and around.

"Nami! You are cured! And naked! And dripping wet!" Luffy yelled surprised. "Thank you so much Dr. Chopper!"

"No problem, but I think I need to come with you guys, just in case Nami gets like this again." Chopper answered.

"Okay!" Luffy said as he shook Chopper's hoof and they headed off to the Merry Go for a celebratory orgy.


	4. Chapter 4

Pimp Piece

Chapter 4

(Listen to the 4Kids One Piece theme song and replace the words with these words)

"There once was a man named Gold Roger who was King of the Pimps. He had fame, power, and women beyond your wildest dreams. Before they chopped his dick off, these were the final words he said. "My golden condom is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left every whore I owned in one piece." Ever since, pimps from all over the world set sail for the Coke Line in search for the Pimp Piece, the condom that would make their dreams come true! 'Yo! Slap a hoe, slap a hoe! Slap em, don't give it up Luffy. Slap em, don't give it up Zoro. Get slapped; better give it up, Nami. Slap em. Don't give it up! Here's how the story goes, we find out about a condom in the Coke Line. It's no doubt, that the pimp who's eye is on it he'll sing, I'll be king of the pimps, I'm gonna be king! Slap a hoe; slap a hoe, a hoe, a hoe. His name is Luffy, that's Monkey P. Luffy, gonna be king of the pimps! He's a pimp, how did that happen? Yo ho ho, he slapped a hoe. Slap a hoe, slap a hoe. His name's Zoro, he just like a pimp guy. And an L A D Y, Nami's a whore. Usopp's doing that thing with his nose. Sanji's a pimp. And Chopper's hanging low! Slap a hoe, slap a hoe, slap a hoe, a hoe. Set sail for Pimp Piece, it's the name of the Condom in the Coke Line. Slap a hoe, slap a hoe. Set sail for Pimp Piece, bitches!'"

It was a hot, dry day on the Merry Go when Luffy bust out on to the deck.

"We need a new whore! Nami is getting boring!" Luffy said to the members of his pimp crew.

"I agree, but where will we find a new whore?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Look, a ship!" Usopp yelled to the pimps as he pointed to the south at a ship. The foreign ship approached the Merry Go and a young woman boarded.

"Please help me!" She said to the crew of pimps.

"Sure we'll help! What's wrong?" Luffy asked the sexy woman.

"And what is your name, you beautiful angel from heaven!" Sanji interrupted as he went to swoon at the new girl on board.

"My name is Nefertari Vivi and I am the princess of the kingdom of Alabasta. Alabasta is being thrust into war by an organization called the Baroque Works." Vivi explained to the Straw Hat pimps.

"We will help you, but you must show us that we can trust you." Usopp said to Vivi.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Princess Vivi asked the long nosed pimp.

"Follow me bellow deck, princess." Usopp insisted. The two started walking to the stairs to go bellow deck. As they were walking, Zoro gave Usopp and fist bump and Luffy gave Usopp a smile of pride. Chopper gave Usopp and hoofs up and Sanji looked pissed that he didn't think of that himself. Usopp and Vivi walked into the storage room and Usopp grabbed Vivi.

"What are you going?" Vivi shockingly asked Usopp.

"If you want our help, then let me fuck your brains out." Usopp said as started taking her clothes off. She nodded and Usopp continued. Usopp tore Vivi's clothes off and took his own off as well. He started by shoving his hard, vain covered, cock into Vivi's mouth. He grabbed her head and started face fucking Vivi's mouth. Usopp then grabbed Vivi's throat and started choking her while he rammed his dick down her throat. Vivi started to gag and pull away, but Usopp tightened his grip and shoved his dick in deeper. Usopp soon pulled out and Vivi gasped for air. He then threw Vivi on the wooden table and spread her legs. Usopp got down on his knees and stuck his long nose into Vivi's wet vagina. Vivi gasped at how cold his nose was, and Usopp started bobbing his head and shoving his nose in and out. After Vivi was dripping wet, Usopp flipped Vivi on her hands and knees and pushed his cock into her snatch. She moaned as Usopp thrust his hips violently in and out. Usopp then grabbed Vivi's long, blue hair and started pulling it back so Vivi could only see the ceiling.

Usopp was getting bored, so he threw Vivi back on the table and spread her legs again. Usopp then started to stick his penis into Vivi's asshole, but Vivi started to protest. Usopp smacked Vivi in the face several times while he inserted his cock into her dry, tight ass. Vivi started screaming from the pain, but Usopp would slap her and shove his whole fist in her mouth to make her stop.

"Take it you nasty, filthy bitch!" Usopp said to Vivi as he violently continued his assault of deeply penetrating Vivi's ass. Usopp would randomly slap Vivi's ass as he continued his onslaught of humping and thrusting. Usopp finally came inside of Vivi's ass and she was relieved that the intercourse had subsided. But Usopp then spun Vivi around and started mouth fucking her again. She was tired so she pulled away.

"You will suck my cock you dirty skank!" Usopp said to Vivi as he started smacking her in the face with his fully erected cock. She didn't fight it and just continued to be throat fucked. As Usopp started to cum a second time, he held open Vivi's eyelids and came in her eyes. Vivi's eyes started to water up and she had tears of cum dripping down her face. Usopp then pulled Vivi's hair and started ass fucking her again. Vivi started moaning and screaming in pain and pleasure, so Usopp grabbed one of his dirty socks and shoved it in her mouth to muffle her cries.

After an hour of ass, pussy, face, and tit fucking, Usopp came for the sixth time and left Vivi lay there in peace. She was gasping for air and was covered in sperm. Usopp's cum was still dripping out of her eyes and her ass and snatch were wet, raw, and agape. Both Vivi and Usopp were covered in sweat and Vivi could still taste Usopp's ass tasting cock and his dirty, sweaty sock.

Usopp got dressed and walked out on the deck. Vivi could hear Usopp say to one of the pimps, "it's your turn, Luffy."


End file.
